Factions
'Purpose' Factions is a popular server plugin used to form alliances, wage war, and most importantly, prevent griefing. It helps organize player PVP and enhances the concepts of the server. 'Creating/ Joining a Faction' When on the server you can join a faction for free or create one for 75 pounds. With this new faction you can declare enemies or form alliances to show off your power. Additionally, you can claim land, 10 pounds per chunk, where no other faction can open doors, chests, furnaces. They also can't destroy blocks or place blocks. This is an important antigriefing feature of the server. 'How to Wage War' You may think that since you can't harm blocks, you can't fight. This assumption would be wrong. One way to fight is by using a cannon or by placing TNT close to enemy territory. TNT will damage buildings if it can be placed inside or near an enemies territory. The second option is to fight the players and then claim their land. Everytime you kill a player their power drops 2 points. It takes 15 minutes (online play) to gain a point of that power back. Each player can have a maximum power of 10 and a minimum power of -10. The faction's power is determined by adding all their players power together. When a faction has less power than land you can claim chunks of their territory (For free). When a faction has a negative power level during a war it must be disbanded and the creator is not compensated. 'Commands' *'/f Help Page -' Lists all commands and information. Great for quick command look-up. *'/f Create Name -' Creates a faction with that name. Your faction's name can only be 10 characters long and cannot include any spaces. To create a faction you need 75 pounds. *'/f Join Name - '''You join the named faction. If a faction is closed you require an invitation. *'/f Open - Toggles whether your faction is open or closed. A closed faction requires an invitation to join. */f Invite Player - Invites the specified player to your faction. Not required if your faction is open. */f Leave - You leave your current faction. */f Kick - Kicks the specified player from your faction. */f Chat a,f,p - You will enter alliance chat (a), faction chat (f), or public chat (p). */f List Page - Shows a list of the current factions. */f Home - Teleports you to your faction home. If no home is set, this will not work. */f SetHome - Sets your faction home. Members will respawn and can teleport here. */f Claim - Claims that chunk of land (16 x 16 x 128). You need 10 pounds to claim wilderness. */f Declaim/Unclaim - Declaims the chunk of land. You will not be re-embersed. */f Mod Player - Makes the player a faction moderator, who can claim land, invite players, and more. */f Admin Player - Gives the player control of the faction. */f Ally Faction - Sends/Accepts the request to ally a faction (Both need to agree). */f Neutral Faction - Sends/Accepts request to an enemy faction to be neutral (Both need to argee). Sets an allied faction to be neutral (Only one needed). */f Enemy Faction - Sets a faction as an enemy. (Only one needed) */f Money - '''Opens the faction money commands help.